


Charger Thief

by sarissa



Series: Aka Skye/Daisy as a Stark Heir [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 07:36:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15680913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarissa/pseuds/sarissa
Summary: In a smarthouse of robots, Tony Stark's two children had one thing they couldn't share.A phone charger.





	Charger Thief

**Author's Note:**

> It's set in the timeline of Life Hacker, after the events of the series but could be read alone, too.   
> Basically there is no Civil or Infinity War in this verse lol
> 
> Enjoy!

“Dad! Peter stole my charger again!”   
Skye stormed into the workshop with her phone in her hand.   
“Good I was just about to launch a new model which doesn’t need any charge at all.” Her dad replied without turning his back to her.   
“Very funny, haha look at me I’m dying from laughter.” she said with a straight face. “Next time either get your son a new charger or teach him to stay away from mine.”   
“Honestly I don’t understand you both.” Tony turned around finally. “You live in a smart house that is over the top. In fact it created the top and sent the bar to the space with a rocket. Why are you still fighting over a charger?”  
Suddenly a voice came above her.   
“But the cables damage so easily Mr. Stark.” Peter was hanging from the ceiling with a pen and a notebook in his hands.   
“You are such a creep Parker.”   
Skye was past the point of startling. After living with Spiderman for months, she got used to the teenager hanging from various places. Still she rolled her eyes and muttered. “Also you are such a shit user Pete, look at your phone screen, it’s way more detailed than your webs.”   
“Actually please don’t Peter you already dropped it twice when that girl called.” Tony said with his hand in the air. “I’m sick of changing your screen.”   
Peter dropped himself to the floor perfectly balanced despite all his clumsiness. He took out the charger from his pocket and handed it to Skye.   
“Sorry my battery was so low and you were out so I couldn’t ask.”   
Skye took the charger but when she saw the broken port she yelled again.  
“Damn it Peter! Not again!”   
Peter looked at her while rubbing the back of his head and tried again. “Sorry?”  
“Okay enough kiddos, get out both of you. I have a goddamn tech company and look at my children fighting over chargers. You disgust me.” Tony finally said as he shoo them both. They both rolled their eyes but left the workshop while continued to their bickering on the elevator.


End file.
